Silver
The beginner's tank . The Silver is an entry-level fighting unit that combines offensive punch and defensive protection in a simple, easy-to-use package. A trio of guns in a lightning fast turret complement the four part shield, making the Silver an excellent choice for new recruits and veterans alike. With even stats and several defense-based triggers, this tank will keep you nice and cozy until you have enough VP for your first unlock. Back to Tanks. Weapons The Silver's weaponry consists of one main gun, divided into two parts: the two outer cannons, and the center cannon. The two outer cannons fire with each other. They have a faster rate of fire than the center cannon, but the center cannon does much more damage. Both the inner and outer guns have the same range, and since they are both attached to the same turret, and therefore incapable of independent rotation, all 3 guns will always fire at the same target. Note: Cooldown is in seconds, Range is in grids, and all information is base value. Augments and prisms are applied afterward. Shields and Hull The Silver's shielding consists of 4 segments: two smaller, stronger ones at the front and back and two larger, weaker ones covering the flanks. Their regeneration time and delay are both average. A normal hull. Triggers #Nuclear Blast #*Fires a low tech but effective explosive blast. #Structural Recall #*Activates the Silver's smart-matter rod structure, repairing all damage instantly. #Teracapacitor Discharge #*Uses massive internal power stores to instantly recharge all shields. #Darkmatter Envelope #*Infuses darkmatter into the Silver's molecular framework, rendering it invisible. Tactics This is an easy-to-use, all around tank, ideal for beginners. Although its damage output and health is relatively low, it still has a large amount of survivability derived from its triggers, coupled with an explosive blast that can help significantly damage fortresses as well as wipe out armies of minions. Even if its shields and hull are not very strong, they can be regenerated instantly with the silver's triggers, allowing it to thrive more easily in close quarters. The Silver's cannon has a sub-par damage output and average range, but due to its 360 turn radius and fast turn speed, you can rotate your stronger shields into enemy gunfire and the turret will still keep pointing at your target. However, the cannon's main weakness is with multiple targets; the Silver can only target one enemy at a time, and if minions are surrounding it, the gun will not be sure which one to shoot and will do very little to help you. The Silver has health regen, shield regen, cloaking, and explosive triggers, as mentioned above. You can use the shield and health triggers to absorb gunfire and to quickly get back in the fight when wounded, whereas you can use the invisibility trigger as a quick escape during a firefight. The explosive trigger, however, allows you to damage the enemy up close. Use it to get rid of large amounts of minions at once, weaken main fortresses for your allies and main cannon and, in the case of Drill Stations and Delta Refineries , use it damage the protective walls around fortresses. It is recommended that (even if you are not targetting minions specifically with this trigger) you try to catch a few minions in the blast, because as mentioned earlier, the Silver struggles with multiple targets. Overall, the Silver is designed for close quarters and survivability; its explosive trigger can pack a punch at nearby foes, and its health and shield triggers help it sustain gunfire while its invisibility trigger will let it escape in tough situations. However, due to the weakness of the tank itself, the Silver is not as useful for taking on enemies with large amounts of health and/or minions, as once its triggers are expended, the tank left behind is below average. Back to Tanks.